


spider thorin mpreg

by philukas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philukas/pseuds/philukas
Summary: thorin and spider accidentally get a babymy first fic please don't judge xD





	spider thorin mpreg

spider and thorin had sex every day bc they couldnt keep their hands (and legs xD) off each other. theyd idnt use a condom so when thorin got pregnant spider said YIKES I CANT BELIEVE WE'RE HAVING A BBABY! and thorin cried "I DIDNT KNOW I THOUGHT MEN COULDNT GET PREGNENT!!!!" then spider screamed "this is fanfiction of course we can be! honey we need an abortion!" ok said thorin. 

they went to the dentist and asked for an abortion. thorin cried a lot but spider did not care!

when they got home they made love and spider accidentally came inside thorin!!! :0

will there be another baby? are they getting an abortion this time? does spider still love thorin!? stayed tuned for the next chapter and u'll find out :3

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry, just my kink xD


End file.
